Timeline
The timeline for the Police Quest and SWAT games is not consistent, therefore it is not possible to use the following article as an official timeline of events, but rather just an assortment of referenced dates. The original three games more or less are in order chronologically. Although in some cases, especially in the file cabinets and crime computer in Police Quest 2, two or more dates were given for the same event. Sometimes the dates given put the events out of order from their occurences in the previous game. The games have commonly given reoccuring characters multiple birthdates over the course of the series. The remake of Police Quest 1 actually set the events in game one year after date of events in Police Quest 3. Below is a list of dates in chronological order with reference to were the dates originate. Note:For the case of Police Quest 2 dates, the source of the date will be given wherever the dates in the file cabinet and crime computer are at odds. Some alternate birth dates may exist due to the character's alternate identities. :See also, Casebook timeline. Timeline ;1928 :3/20: Moffet Dickey is born (PQ2). :7/27: John Dooley is born (PQ2). ;1930 :1/2: Jaspar Loofin is born (PQ2). :2/10: Mary Loofin is born (PQ2). ;1933 :6/21: Maynard Fogg is born (PQ2). ;1934 :4/19: Peter Swift is born (PQ2). ;1935 :11/30: Kenneth Smith is born (PQ2). ;1937 :9/11: Robert Bridford is born (PQ2). ;1939 :3/1: Jason Taselli/Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in Lytton's crime computer database (PQEGA/PQ2). :9/20: Calvin Haines is born (PQ2). ;1940 :1/25: Robert Adams is born (PQ2). :2/14: Frank Catskill is born (PQ2). :/26: Kenneth Mills is born (PQ2). ;1945 :4/10: Mario Gelepsi is born (PQ2). :11/13: Lorin South is born (PQ2). ;1948 :2/19: Donald Colby is born (PQ2). :2/20: Jonathan Dooley is born (PQVGA) :4/10: Laura Watts is born (PQ2). :4/22: Fletcher Hall is born (PQ2). :6/12: Lloyd Pratt is born (PQ2). :10/30: James Pierson is born (PQ2). ;1949 :3/1: Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in the police Hoffman file. :4/22: Julia South is born (PQ2). ;1950 :4/22: William Jerome is born (PQ2). :5/18: Keith Robinson is born (PQ2). ;1951 :2/3: John Willis is born (PQ2). :3/13: Steve Jones is born (PQ2). :11/30: Jessie Bain's date of birth (PQ2). ;1952 :10/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ2). ;1953 :2/14: Marie Wilkans is born (PQ2) :4/20/19xx: Marie Wilkans Bonds birthday (PQ3 Manual). ;1955 :4/28: Birthdate on fake Leroy Pierson id (PQ1EGA). ;1956 :3/15: George Snow is born (PQ2). :6/2: Birthdate on the fake Marvin HOffman id (PQ1EGA). :8/22: Rambus Botts is born (PQ2). ;1957 :33 1/3 LP record player is released. High tech, at the time (PQ4) ;1958 :6/15: John Dooley is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :6/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ3). ;1960 :3/3: John Dooley helps break up the largest auto theft ring in the history of Lytton (PQ2). :7/19: Wilma Snider is born. :12/7: Norma Quikel is born. ;1961 :2/6: Marvin Hoffman's birthdate according to his police file at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :2/14: Woodrow Roberts is born (PQ2). :12/15: Calvin Haines is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1963 :2/10: Lonny West is born (PQ2). :3/15: Jose Valencia is born (PQ2). :4/2: James Simpson is born (PQ2). :4/22: Kim Walters is born (PQ2). :6/19: Granandez is born (PQ2). :8/24: Laura Watts is born (PQ1VGA) ;1964 :3/1: Laura Waters is born (PQ2). :8/17: Jack Mulkins is born (PQ2). ;1965 :6/6: Chico Martinez is born (PQ2) :6/15: Robert Adams is assigned to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/21: Richard Martinez is born (PQ2) ;1966 :4/10: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ1VGA) :4/14: Victor Simms is born (PQ2). :8/17: Clyde Ramsey is born (PQ2). :12/15: Fletcher Hall is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1967 :2/26: Robin Jones is born (PQ2). ;1969 :3/30: Censurable Reports for Robert Adams (PQ2). :6/15: Laura Watts and Kenneth Mills are appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;1970 :12/15: Mario Gelepsi is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1971 :4/2: Laura Waters rescues a small child from an irrigation ditch (PQ2). :12/15: Sonny Bonds and Lloyd Pratt are appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;1972 :Circa (PQ4) :3/1: Laura Watts successfully diverts traffic to an alternate route to avoid an area effected by mud slides and road closures (PQ2). :3/15: James Pierson is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1973 :2/3: Mario Gelepsi is accused of being belligerent and verbally abusive while stopping a party for a traffic violation (PQ2). :4/16: James Pierson was put under report for three preventable traffic accidents during a month period. :6/2: Robert Adams receives a community involvement reward (PQ2). :9/3: Lloyd Pratt is wounded in the line of duty (PQ2). ;1975 :3/1: Mario Gelepsi is presented with the "Outstanding Effort" award (PQ2). ;1976 :4/8: Lloyd Pratt saves a child from a burning vehicle (PQ2). :5/15: Jonathan Dooley is hired by the Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :6/xx: Sonny Bonds is a Cadet at the Lytton Police Academy (PQ3 Manual). :10/20: Banes was released from a state penitentiary, serving a short sentence for armed robbery he commited as a teenager. While in the state penitentiary he recruited a gang of robberts and murderers...PQ1VGA Hintbook, 4 :11/xx: Bains murders several people.PQ1VGA Hintbook, :12/15: John Willis is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1977 :3/1: Calvin Haines is dispatched to Cotton Cove to subdue a nude white male. The suspect tossed his badge into the cove (PQ2). :6/15: Steve Jones is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1978 :5/5: Robert Adams is accused of insubordination and failing to maintain himself in a professional manner (PQ2). :6/15: William Jerome is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/3: Lloyd Pratt saves a heart attack victims life by performing CPR (PQ2). :6/5: Fletcher Hall's outstanding investigative methods successfully bring about the arrest of Slinkard Pington. ;1979 :6/15: Keith Robinson is assigned to Lytton PD. ;1980 :2/2: John Willis successfully holds off three membes of a motorcycle gang using only his PR/24 (PQ2). :5/3: Bain and Elizabeth Gomez are caught smuggling heroin in the diaper of a eight year old baby boy. The case is dismissed due to no warrant.PQ1VGA Hintbook, 4 :5/22: Steve Jones rams a vehicle he was chasing and arrests the suspect (PQ2). :6/3: James Pierson assists a women in giving birth in the back of a car outside the police station (PQ2). ;1981 :6/9: William Jerome receives a gold medal and Kenneth Mills receives a bronze medal during the shooting event of the Summer Police Olympics (PQ2). :12/8: Keith Robinson successfully manages traffic at the site of a double fatal accident on the Lytton Freeway. :12/24: Lloyd Pratt is accused of insubordination, alleged of on-duty drug consumption (PQ2). ;1982 :5/5: Jose Valencia convicted for possession of narcotics and assault on a police officer (PQ2). :7/22: Chico Martinez convicted of sale of narcotics (PQ2). ;1983 :D.A.R.E. is founded. (PQ4) :6/14: Granandez is convicted for auto theft. :8/15: Lonny West is murdered by Jason Taselli (PQ2 crime coputer) :8/20: Chico Martiniz is murdered (PQ2). :9/7: Jason Taselli is arrested by Sonny Bonds (PQ1EGA) :9/9: Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 File Cabinet). :9/15: Lonny West is murdered by Jason Taselli (PQ2 File Cabinet). :Julia South is murdered by Lorin South. :10/5: Donald Colby and Victor Simms are convicted for selling narcotics (PQ2). :10/22: Lorin South is convicted of murder (PQ2). :10/25: Woodrow Roberts is convicted (PQ2). :Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 File Cabinet). ;1984 :1/4: Laura Watts is caught exposing her as the "Gremlin" (PQ2). :1/15: Bains is caught in New Hampshire, and is charged with the murder of a fourteen year old girl. The conviction was reversed after the Supreme Court judge ruled that the search of his automobile had been unreasonable.PQ1VGA Hintbook, pg 5 :12/16: Mary Loofin is murdered by Jaspar Loofin (PQ2). ;1985 :12/5: Frank Catskill is convicted of 2nd offense of extortion. :3/7: Fletcher Hall fails to pass physical performance test (PQ2). :3/15: Laura Waters is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). Kenneth Smith is murdered (PQ2). :4/14: William Jerome misuses his sick time (PQ2). :6/15: James Simpson and Kim Walters are appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :8/1: Kim Walters becomes team leader the protective service unit assigned to the mayor Thomas Schmuck (PQ2). :8/5: Wilma Snider is convicted for selling narcotics (PQ2). :11/12: Rambus Botts is convicted of murder (PQ2). :12/14: Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department (PQ3). ;1986 :2/20: Richard Martinez is murdered by Granandez. :4/2: Donald Colby moves to Steelton (PQ2). :6/6: George Snow is convicted of selling narcotics (PQ2). :6/10: Laura Watts is hired by the Lytton Police Department. :6/13: Bains is caught smuggling contraband drugs in a small town in Massachusetts. He was released three years later.PQ1VGA Hintbook, 5 :7/5: Maynard Fogg is convicted for 13th offense of pornography. :9/9: Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 crime computer). :10/3: Moffet Dickey is convicted for narcotics possession (PQ2). :10/20: Peter Swift is murdered (PQ2). :12/1: James Simpson assigned to traffic and as a member of "B" sector team. The team successfully reduced accidents by 20% that year (PQ2). :12/4: Jason Taselli steals a 45 caliber, automatic handgun in Chicago (PQ1EGA). :12/6: George Snow's parole date. ;1987 :2/5: Sonny Bonds promoted to Narcotics Detective (PQ3 Manual). :6/5: Robert Bridford is convicted for 3rd offense of Book Making (PQ2). :6/6: Robin Jones is convicted of narcotics possession (PQ2). :6/18: Norma Quickel is arrested for possession and sale of narcotics (PQ2). :8/9: James Simpson verbally abused and spit at a child beating suspect. He receives a 2 day suspension without pay for conduct unbecoming of an officer. :8/20: Grenandez is convicted for murder. :3/2: Jose Valencia faces probation violation charges (PQ2). :5/15: Jessie Bains is arrested (PQ3 Manual). :6/6: Robin Jones is convicted for narcotics possession (PQ2). :10/25: Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 crime computer). :12/27: Kim Walters receives a Commendation Award for her successful team leadership of the protective service unit assigned to the Mayor (PQ2). ;1988 :1/20: Sonny Bonds is commendated for the capture and conviction of Jessie Bains, and having received the Key to the City in 1987 (PQ2). :5/15: Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ3 Manual). :6/12: Sonny Bonds performance between 6/1/87 and 6/1/88 are evaluated (PQ3 Manual). :6/30: Sonny Promoted to Homicide Detective (PQ3 Manual). :11/25: Sonny and Marie Bond's wedding anniversery (PQ3 Manual) ;1989 :The 1989 Lamborghini Countach, the 25th anniversary model is released (PQ4). :9/10: Police report to the press that Jessie Bains was killed by Sonny Bonds (PQ3 Manual). :9/20: Internal Review rules that Bains death was justifiable homicide (PQ3 Manual). ;1990 :9/1: Laura Watts is promoted to Detective in the Narcotics division (PQ1VGA). :11/1: Lorin South's Parole Date (PQ2). ;1991 :1/30: Sonny Bonds promoted to Sergeant Detective (PQ3 Manual). :4/1: Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA) :9/14: Bonds stops and issues a ticket to Juan Jose Ruiz. Later that day Marie is Stabbed by Micheal Bains. (PQ3) :The song Rub-a-dub-dub A-doo! sells 20 million copies. ;1992 :5/15: Joseph Taber is promoted to Detective in the Burglary division at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :xx/xx: Jessie Bains is arrested (PQ1VGA). ;1993 :The song Booty Bake sells 26 million copies (PQ4). :John Carey owns a 1993 T-Bird. ;1999 :1/03: Shooting House Training :1/11: Warehouse Training :1/19: Father/Daughter Day :2/2: Covenience Store :2/12: Bank Robbery :2/26: Runway Shooter :3/2: High Risk Warrant :3/27: Explosive Situation :4/4: Trailer Park OD :5/9: Riot in the Valley, Suburbia :5/12: Domestic Situation :5/20: Law Firm :5/24: Assassination in the Park :6/3: Metro Station :7/21: Trailer Park Training :8/4: Gangster Armory :8/22: Busted, Hospital Takeover :9/6: Kidnapping Tammany :9/8: Ransom :9/9: TV Station :10/1: Valley Vigilantes :10/19: College Recruitment, Loot, Shoot, and Recruit :11/5: The Manifesto :11/22: Ambush :12/3: Topango Canyon HQ, LAX ;2005 :xx/xx: SWAT 3 Other Dates ;xx/xx/1968 or 1971 : Sonny Bonds is appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ1EGA). Three seperate dates are givein PQ1EGA including 9/7/83 (Sonny arrests Jason Taselli), 1985 (Taselli FBI warrant, #219293-1985, and 1985 Yamamama motorcycle), and 12/4/86 (Gun stolen in Chicago by Jason Taselli). Sonny is said to be a 15 year veteran of Lytton PD, this would place his appointment at 1968 (15 before 1983) or 1971 (15 years before 1986). Note that PQ2 placed his appointment on 12/15/1971. ;5/8/xx (Monday): Police Quest 1 begins (Official Book of PQ). The novelization is based on the PQ1EGA version, however the year when the game takes place is unclear both in PQ1, PQ2, and PQ3, the year could be either 1983, 1986 or 1987. ;6/xx/xx : Police Quest 2 begins (Official Book of PQ). This would most likely be 6/xx/1989. Notes ;PQ4 notes :flashlight for christmas with Nicad batteries, "last year".